Puzzles
by bubblesthebubblysock
Summary: Teddy and Victoire have always been best friends. So what happens when they slowly start to fall for each other? Will they be able to tell the other or will they be too scared?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** As much as I freaking love Harry Potter and wish he and his whole world was MINE, its not. It's JK Rowling. Sucks for me.

Friendly Love

Teddy Age: 13

Victoire Age: 11

Victoire POV

I rubbed my eyes as the incessant beeping of my alarm clock woke me up. The day had finally come! I was finally going to Hogwarts. Me being me, I had already packed two weeks before and my new trunk lay by the door. I threw off my flower- patterned covers and stretched as I got up. I walked over to my dresser and pulled on a pair of jeans and a pretty, flowy top. I evaluated myself in the mirror. All my life I had been told I looked exactly like my mother. My silvery blond sheet of hair fell to my elbows, my porcelain skin glowed and my high cheekbones stood out against my heart shaped face. Only my warm blue eyes marked me as a Weasley. I grabbed the stiff handle of my trunk and the cage of my new owl, Ash, and walked downstairs to where the rest of my family was having breakfast.

"Bonjour ma chérie!" My mom said as she swooped around from the stove and placed a plate of eggs in front of me.

"Bonjour Maman." I responded as I hungrily attacked the eggs. My sister Dominique wrinkled her dainty nose as she watched me eat. As I continued to shovel food into my mouth, her expression became more and more disgusted.

"Gross, Tori. Could you eat any more messily?" she asked, quite sarcastically for nine year old. I playfully flicked her shoulder as Louis snorted, his mouthful of food spraying us all. My dad lowered the Daily Prophet to glance at us all and raised an eyebrow. Maman sat gracefully down next to Dad and we all kept eating. I was the first to finish and I carried my plate to the sink while everybody else finished up.

Once everybody was ready Dad gripped my hand and Dominique's while Maman grabbed Louis's. With a sudden whoosh and tight feeling we apparated to King's Cross Station. With Dad by my side I ran at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. We reappeared on the other side of the barrier and I felt myself gape in wonder as I looked around and saw the masses of kids talking, mothers hugging and fathers awkwardly standing off to the side. Through the crowd I caught a glimpse of distinctive turquoise hair accompanied by red hair and black hair. I grinned and raced over to say hi to my best friend, Teddy Lupin.

"Teddy!" I barreled into him, making the air fly from his lungs. With a loud oof noise, he hugged me back.

"Hey Toire! How the two days that I didn't see you?" he joked in his typical, playful way.

"Very funny Teddy." I retorted. He smiled crookedly at me and then mussed my hair. My Maman, Dad, Louis and Dominique had caught up to me at this point and were standing off to the side talking to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. The whistle on top of the train blew shrilly then and I was overwhelmed with kisses and hugs and goodbyes from my family until I was swept into the train. Teddy kept a firm grip on my hand so that we didn't get separated and together we walked down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express. We walked nearly the entire length of the train before Teddy spotted the compartment that his friends were in. Smiling at me he slid open the door before realizing that there was only room for him left in the compartment. He looked worriedly at me and then at his friends. His now gray eyes looked at me apologetically and slipped inside the compartment to join his friends.

I balled up my hands, hurt welling up inside me. Why! Why was he doing this to me? Fuming I stalked off to find another compartment. Finding one that only contained a few girls I slid open the door.

"Hi, I'm Victoire." I said. "Can I join you?" The girls looked up at me. There were only three of them in the compartment. One had sandy brown hair and green eyes. She was small, dwarfed by the tall girl sitting next to her. The tall girl had dark skin and laughing brown eyes. The last one was small and slight with pale skin.

"Sure." The girl with the green eyes said. "I'm Casey Finnigan, and this is Mia Thomas (she indicated the tall girl) and Skye Creevey." (She gestured to the small girl). I sat next to Casey and soon all of us were talking about what Houses we wanted to be in.

"I want to be in Gryffindor!" Mia declared proudly. "Like my Dad."

"I do too." Casey added.

"Me too." Skye said softly. "What about you Victoire? What House do you want to be in?" she asked. I thought for a little while. What House did I want to be in?

"I think I want to either be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." I said. "I am really expected to be in Gryffindor because that's where my entire family ended up and my _best friend _Teddy Lupin is in that House too. But I am still not so sure."

"What do you mean by _best friend_?" Mia asked.

"Well he used to be super nice and everything but just now he abandoned me to find my own compartment." I said. I continued on with the tale while they listened. Finally Casey said,

"Why don't you give him another chance? Maybe it's hard adjusting to you being here."

"Maybe…" I said and the discussion quickly turned back to lighter topics. As we neared the station I reached into my bag and pulled out my school robes.

"I'm going to go change." I said and smoothly made my way out of the compartment. I had changed and was on my way back through the deserted corridors when three, fifth year Slytherins cornered me.

"Hey sexy…" One said in a slimy voice, his bulk towering over my willowy frame. I shivered at the disgusting sound of his voice. "Why don't you come over here to my compartment?" he continued. His two gorilla looking friends laughing too hard and long at the gross remark. I backed up against the wall of the train. The leader drew closer and closer and I shrank back. I could feel his hot, wet breath on my face and looked around for help. If on cue somebody strolled around the corner. My heart leapt and then sank as I caught a glimpse of the all too familiar turquoise hair.

"Toire? What's going on here?" I heard him ask. The leader or Slimy as I had taken to calling him in my mind turned around.

"Nothing Lupin. She just wanted to know some things." He said quickly. Teddy raised one eyebrow.

"Toire? Is that what's going on?" He asked as his hair melted from turquoise to jet-black.

"No." I managed to squeak out. He stepped smoothly into the center of the circle and took me by the hand.

"Well in that case I think we should just take our leave of you gentleman." He said. "Oh and if I ever see you touch her again… You're dead." He added in a threatening voice. I felt my knees go weak in relief as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the group. He towed me down the corridor and once we were in a more secluded area he stopped.

"What the bloody hell, were you thinking?" he exclaimed. "You should have been more careful!" I bit my lip as I looked at him. He seemed to soften slightly as he looked at me. "Just be careful." He finished with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Teddy." I said quickly.

"No I am. I shouldn't have abandoned you." He said. I smiled and he turned his hair my favorite shade of purple. He leaned in and quickly kissed my cheek. His lips were soft and slightly chapped against my skin. I breathed in and could smell something that was just irrevocably Teddy. He pulled back and grinned at me.

"See you at Hogwarts." He said. And that was when I knew, just knew that I was in love with Teddy Lupin. My best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** As much as I love Harry Potter and wish he and his whole world was MINE, its not. It's JK Rowling.

Friendly Love

Teddy Age: 14

Victoire Age: 12

September

Teddy's POV

I watched from the Gryffindor table as Victoire entered the Great Hall. She was only twelve but looked as if she could be in my year. Her long blond hair swished behind her as she walked into the hall. Her three best friends, Mia Thomas, Casey Finnegan and Skye Creevey surrounded her and I could hear her musical laugh float over the chatter in the hall. She spotted me and smiled brightly, her smile lighting up her entire face. James Potter, who was sitting next to me, punched me in the arm. Damien Smythe smirked at me from across the table and Austin Anderson rolled his eyes at me. I glared at all of my crazy friends and they smiled innocently at me. I turned my gaze back towards Tori as she sauntered up to the table and sat next to me.

"Hey Teddy!" she said. Her perfume floated around her, smelling amazing. "Hey James, Damien, Austin." James grunted as he continued to shovel food into his mouth. Austin and Damien nodded at her. She shook her head at them. "So what's up guys?"

"Like you don't know." I teased her. She made a face at me in response. Her friends had sat around us too. "Very nice. What would your mother say?" I joked. She made a prissy face and looked at me. She put on a haughty French accent and said,

"Victoire 'ou shouldn't make a faze like zat. Your faze will freeze like zat! Or worze! 'Ou will get early wrinkles!" she snapped her fingers before bursting into bell like laughter. I chuckled and even Austin snickered. She looked beautiful today, her silvery blond hair was pulled back into a French braid, wearing the standard uniform and no makeup. She emitted a faint silvery glow. Her light laugh had attracted the attention of several boys around where we were sitting, and they were staring unabashedly at her. A growling monster erupted in my chest. I swallowed and turned my gaze back towards Tori. She was piling food on her plate. I reached for my pumpkin juice but it was quickly knocked over by a package that had been dropped from the flurry of owls swirling overhead.

"Ow!" Victoire exclaimed, rubbing her head as she looked ruefully at the package in her lap. It looked exactly the same as mine, small and square, wrapped in nondescript brown paper. I pulled on the twine that was wrapped around it. I tore the paper off and found a miniature wooden log with a capital Y burnt deep into it. What the heck? I was so confused by what was going on. I stuffed the block into my bag and I examined the package that the block had come in. A small note written in an unrecognizable, slanting handwriting fell out of the paper. I picked it up.

_Teddy,_

_Welcome to the game. You are in love with Victoire. Don't try and deny it, everybody except you knows that it is true. She may or may not love you back. She has her own question that she wants answered. I have hidden the answer to both of your questions around the castle. You will find the answer in the form of letters. The object that the letter is inscribed on will give you a clue to where the next letter is hidden. When the time is right you will find another letter. So will she. At the end, puzzle together all the pieces that both you and Victoire have, to find out the answer. _

_The Rules:_

_You may not tell anybody else about the game._

_You may not get outside help._

_You may not ask Victoire about her question._

_You may not tell Victoire about your question._

_The rules end when you figure out the message._

_Good Luck,_

_A Friend_

What the hell? What kind of sick twisted game is this? And… and how did they know I liked Tori? This is messed up. I looked up from my note. Which one of my friends was playing this sick, twisted game? I turned my gaze towards Victoire who was holding a miniature, shiny, silver trophy with a lowercase d engraved on the front. Her lips moved as she read a scrap of parchment that looked exactly like mine. I swallowed hard. Was this for real? She looked up from the parchment with an almost scared look on her face. She scanned the table and then looked right at me. She blushed scarlet and ducked her head. This game might be the only chance I have of finding out whether or not she loves me back. Fine, I'll play along I decided. I waited until she got up from the table and started heading towards Charms.

"Wait! Tori, wait up!" I exclaimed as I hurried toward her. She stopped and turned to face me. Mia, Casey and Skye had stopped too but she motioned for them to keep going. They smiled and disappeared. I pulled her into a nearby alcove. "The game." I whispered. "Are you going to play along?" I watched her face shift through many different expressions. Her lips were so close, pink and soft. I desperately wanted to kiss her but I couldn't. I couldn't mess up our friendship.

"I guess." She said. I grinned at her.

"Lets see what this message is!" I said as I turned my hair to her old favorite shade of purple. She tugged me out of the alcove, grinning mischievously. She whacked me on the arm.

"You're crazy!" she proclaimed. I just smirked at her. She glanced at her watch and her expression changed to one of panic. "I have to get to charms!" she hiked her bag further up on her should and started running delicately until her figure had disappeared into the shifting mass of Hogwarts students. I stood staring after her until James, Austin and Damien came up to me.

"So what's going on with you and Victoire?" James asked loudly as he ran his hand through his hair. He stared after the place where Casey Finnegan had vanished. James was just like his grandfather, asking Casey out at least once a week. He was cocky and smart aleck but fun all the same.

"Yeah, tell us man." Damien said, just as loudly. He punched me in the arm. "Have you scored with her yet?" I shot him a death glare and he backed away, his hands up in a sign of surrender. Damien was a lot like James, arrogant and funny. However he was a complete player, dating a different girl every week.

Austin walked beside me, shaking his head at the other two. Out of the four of us he was the quietest, and very shy. Smart and studious, just like his father, he made sure that we didn't flunk out of Hogwarts. They kept looking at me as we continued walking down the corridor.

"Nothing happened. I was just asking her if she needed help on her Potions essay. And I don't like her!" I proclaimed to them. They all rolled their eyes as we walked into Transfiguration.


End file.
